


Broken Things

by random_chaotic_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Depressing, Just Ignore This, cant get it out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: I fucked up something and now this is bouncing around my head.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Broken Things

Broken broken broken   
Jagged edges piecing my skin  
Trying to help just cuts others  
Best to keep it all in  
Helping hurts. Just stay alone.  
Always a nuisance, not wanted at home.  
Something broken cannot stay  
Broken things get thrown away.  
Broken people have no place,  
They dont deserve to be given chase.  
Let them run. Let them hide.  
We don't need them by our side  
Broken people cannot stay,  
That's why I am thrown away.


End file.
